


Going Too Far

by Jeenius_the_Dork



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Jeenius can't write, Legend is the prettiest princess and will fuck you up, and you haven't even seen the one ive been trying to write for nearly a week now, i don't even know what to say, i live for princess Legend, it's kind of angst but mostly not, like this one is so bad, uhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/pseuds/Jeenius_the_Dork
Summary: Jokes are great until they're not funny anymore.





	Going Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prime example to why I draw more than I write.

Big oof. Let’s-a go!

 

All it took was a single moment of inattentiveness. 

 

Despite being unhealthily protective over his adventure pouch the hero of Legend’s bag was wide open and unattended. Despite the looks they were getting from Time and Twilight Hyrule and Warriors jumped on the opportunity to look through the hoarder’s bag. He should have learned this lesson when searching through Wild’s...but he didn’t.

 

For the most part it was pretty uninteresting. For the most part it was just weapons they frequently saw him using. There was a green and a blue tunic, and what looked like tree nuts. Some seagull feathers were probably the strangest find in the bag besides…

 

“Oh my goddess.” Hyrule whispered.

 

Sky let out a small gasp when he saw what was in Warrior’s hands. He grabbed the Master Sword off his back crying silently into Fi. What was this mess he was in?

 

“Legend, you sly dog. You never told us you were seeing Princess Zelda.” Warriors said. 

 

Legend frowned, turning around from whatever he was doing with Wind. “What are you talking abou-”

 

The hero of Legend’s train of thought immediately escaped him when he saw Warriors. In Warriors hands was a dress. The dress his Zelda wore. The shorter, sassier hero blanched.

 

“Put that back.” he said.

 

“Aww come on we want to hear  _ all _ of the juicy details.” Warriors continued to tease.

 

“No we DON’T!! Think of Wind, Warriors! Think of the children!!” Twilight yelled.

 

“I don't get it.” Wind quietly said, looking between all the other Links as if they would have the answers.

 

“We’ll tell you when you’re older.” Warriors whispered.

 

“noOOoOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Twilight shouted, his voice breaking into the biggest voice crack ever known to man.

 

In the background Wild looked up from what he was cooking. He could see Legend standing there with a similar expression to when they found part of his Vai clothes. Despite having teased him for it, Wild was ready to kick anyone’s asses if things went too far south.

 

The thing was, he noticed the dress wasn't exactly Legend’s Zelda’s size. It was quite a bit smaller actually. They could have written it off as it coming from when she was younger. AFter all he saved Hyrule at least twice, and Zelda three times. But that would be really fucking weird so he dismissed that thought entirely.

 

Four seemed to have also noticed this and commented on it. Wild could only watch as the normally snarky hero seemed to regress even further into himself. It was almost like looking into a mirror, and Wild was not having that.

 

“You're right Four...it does look rather small for his Zelda. Although...it does look like its fit him…” Warriors mentioned, stretching his arm out so it'd be positioned beside Legend.

 

“Well I’ll be damned...it does.” Hyrule agreed.

 

“Maybe lay off a little, Warriors. We know you like teasing each other but he doesn't look that into it.” Time suggested. His one eye kept shifting between Warriors, Hyrule and Legend wearily. 

 

“I’d also like to know why you have that…” Sky cut in, having no success in talking to Fi.

 

Time’s hands slapped against his face. He let out a sound that could only be described as a muffled pained scream while dragging his hands down his face. Twilight, immediately not caring about what was happening between Warriors and Legend went to comfort his mentor without second thought.

 

“Well I think we have you beat. Care to explain, princess Legend?” Warriors asked, waggling the dress.

 

For a long moment the hero of Legend stood in complete silence. It almost looked like he was about to explain why he had the dress during that moment. However the next thing they knew he was a painting in the wall making a break for the other direction.

 

All eyes fell upon Warriors who continued to stare at the last point they could see Legend. 

 

“Way to go, asshole.” Twilight grumbled, finally releasing his hold on Time. Time had that disappointed look everyone hated to see, remaining silent.

 

“Asshole? What did I even  _ do _ ?!” Warriors squawked.

 

“You took the joke too far. He obviously didn’t want to talk about it.” Wild spoke for the first time since the mess started.

 

He wiped his hands on his pants while standing up. “I thought you would have learned after the first time.”

 

After giving his last words, Wild turned heel and began walking off in the direction Legend left. He felt a tug on the sleeve of his tunic. Unsurprisingly it was Wind, staring up at him with wide eyes.

 

“Can I come with you?” he asked.

 

Wild tried to suppress his cringe the best he could. “I doubt he want any of us around him right now. It’s probably best you stay here.” he replied.

 

“So then why are  _ you _ going after him?” Hyrule asked.

 

Patting the Sheikah Slate by on his hip Wild allowed himself to break into a small mischievous smile. “I think I have something that’ll make him feel better.”

 

With that, he continued marching into the forest to find the missing hero. 

 

“I know what’s going on just as well as you do. Don’t look at me.” Twilight said, raising his hands in front of himself defensively. 

 

-

 

Once he knew he was out of view from the camp Wild unhooked the Sheikah Slate from his hip. He searched through his inventory before finding his Vai clothes. Sitting there, waiting to be worn once again. A wave of blue light overtook him as his Champion’s Tunic and Hylian trousers were replaced with the vai clothes. Once ‘disguised’ he hooked the Sheikah slate back onto his hip and continued on.

 

Off in the distance he could see Legend, quietly grumbling seemingly to himself.  Wild slowly approached him, unsure if Legend was going to immediately recognize him (somehow) or stab him. It was more likely the second one, and would probably be certain if both.

 

Beneath his foot a tree branch snapped. Well shit. So much for being a stealthy Link. Legend’s head whipped towards the place the sound came from. His shoulders relaxed ever so slightly when he saw it was just Wild (despite the fact he probably had no idea it was Wild).

 

“You’re pretty far from Gerudo Town. What are you doing here?” Legend asked, eyeing Wild suspiciously.

 

Wild shrugged. “Thought you could use some company.” 

 

Honestly, if Legend hadn’t been in a bad mood before Wild probably would have taken a picture of what unfolded in front of him. Legend fell to the ground choking on air. He wheezed trying to find some semblance of basic respiratory functions as the realization dawned on him.

 

“Yeah. That Hylian in Gerudo Town was me.” Wild said patting Legend on the back. “Bet you're surprised huh?” 

 

“Why...are you still...WHAT?!” Legend choked out.

 

“Wearing this? I like them. They look good don't they? Fabulous right?” Wild asked.

 

Legend continued to splutter. Wild didn't really mind. If he needed to take his time to process it he was alright. Honestly, he had no idea what the big deal was. Clothes were clothes. Sure these were meant to be female and as a disguise to get into Gerudo Town but he  _ loved _ them. They were really comfy and shiny. Sure the voe armour was like that too but honestly this covered more and looked  _ waaaay  _ better.

 

“Want me to explain?” Wild asked as Legend’s coughs began to die down. The other hero nodded vigorously at the suggestion causing the Wild child to smile.

 

He told Legend about needing access to Gerudo Town and how he learned someone snuck into town before he did. The Vai clothes were a disguise sold to him but someone named Villia and he ended up just liking them.

 

“So you wear that because you want to?” Legend asked.

 

Wild shrugged. “Is that really a problem?” he countered.

 

“I can't really judge.” Legend quietly responded.

 

Once again Wild waited. He wanted Legend to tell him about it on his own accord and not feel forced. It took a long few minutes of Legend going through several emotions and probably a boatload of thoughts before he finally began to speak again.

 

“It's a replica of my Zelda’s dress that was made for me in a faraway land. I wear it because it's pretty.” was all he said.

 

“What you feel is what matters. I haven't told the others about these yet because I'm waiting to get a reaction like yours.” Wild replied sticking his tongue out.

 

With some of his reclaimed sass Legend rolled his eyes at Wild. “You tit.”

 

“Wow that just showed me how old you actually are.” Wild snorted.

 

“Oh I'm  _ sorry _ . Here let me just call you a  **_motherfuckstick_ ** .” Legend sassed.

 

Wild gasped dramatically holding a hand over his chest. “I'm telling dad!!” 

 

“Bold of you to assume I’d listen to Time.” Legend deadpanned.

 

The two heroes shared the exact same shit eating grin pointing at each other. They all knew Legend wouldn’t listen to anyone’s rules...except his own. 

 

The panicked shouts of seven Links and the smell of something horrible burning suddenly caught their attention. Wild just sighed, wondering how any of his predecessors survived on their own for so long without some basic human survival skills. It was probably best that the go fix the undoubtedly horrible mess.

 

“So what you’re saying is you’ve been walking right past us, wearing that  _ and your Sheikah Slate _ and it never occured to any of us that it was you?” Legend asked, as they made their way back to camp.

 

“There’s a reason why we’re the holders of the Triforce of  **_Courage_ ** not Wisdom.” Wild replied shrugging.

 

“I hate how right you are.” Legend whispered.

 

Just as they reached the edge of their camp and the burning smell and screaming became even more horrible than before Wild paused. “By the way, if you want to get back at Warriors I think I have a good idea.” 

 

“I’m listening.”

 

-

 

Warriors lay on the ground sobbing uncontrollably. Wild, Time and Twilight stood off to the side cackling like madmen. Everyone else shivered with fear, staring at the maniacal grin on Legend’s face.

 

Legend crossed his arms over his chest, stomping one heeled foot on top of Warrior’s shoulder. “Bow before your princess, Warriors.” 

 

“I’m SORRY OKAY?!” Warriors screamed, sobbing even more.

 

Legend started to laugh maniacally. Warriors continued to wail on the ground, most likely never being let back up. Sky, Four and Hyrule all shrank when Legend turned towards them.

 

“Y̴o̧͙̬̭u'̠̘͍̦̜͚ṟ̤e͉̼̫̣̘͉̲ ̭̦n̤̦̦e̜͖̟̳͕̙͞x͙͖̘̪͔̠t̳͙̰̝…” he hissed.

 

That was the day everyone learned not to fuck with princess Legend.


End file.
